Pardonnemoi, je t'aime
by ExtraaTerrestre
Summary: En bas, les fidèles sont réunis pour contempler sa chute. Au rez-de-chaussée, son mari, James Potter est étendu inerte sur le lino de la cuisine. Et elle, elle est seule face à son fils. Et la mort arrive. De ses longs doigts crochus, elle pousse la porte de la petite chambre d'enfant. Lily sert son fils dans ses bras. Une dernière fois. - OS


Bonjour, juste pour dire que tout appartient à J.K. Rowling et que ce moment est si triste que je me fais pleurer moi-même... je suis grave -'.

Bref, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

* * *

« -Epouse-moi.

Mon silence avait été trop pesant. Je n'avais jamais été douée pour cacher mes sentiments. Et ce soir là, tu avais une fois de plus lu en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

-Tu ne veux pas ?

Ton regard était rempli de douleur et de doutes. Tu avais peur, n'est-ce pas ? Tu avais peur que mes sentiments ne soient pas aussi forts que les tiens. Tu avais eu cette pointe de douleur qui avait percé ton cœur. Tes acquis, tes espoirs et ton avenir avaient été ébranlés par cette seconde de silence en trop.

-Non... Non, James ! Je t'aime ! Mais nous n'avons que dix-neuf ans. Nous sommes trop jeunes pour ça... Et puis, tu sais, ce n'est pas la bonne époque. Une période de ténèbres, voilà ce qui nous a englouti. Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour un mariage...

Tu t'étais écarté. Nous nous faisions alors face, assis sur le canapé usé qui trônait depuis dix-sept longues années dans le salon de chez moi. Tes sourcils froncés, signe que tu réfléchissais, avaient décalé tes lunettes. D'un geste machinal, tu les avais ôtées, essuyées avec un bout de ton T-shirt puis les avais remises. Pourquoi était-ce si dur ? Pourquoi les mots que je venais de prononcer me faisaient-ils mal ?

-Justement... Ne penses-tu pas que la fin est proche ? Et peut être que c'est la dernière fois...

Tu faisais ce geste nerveux avec tes mains. Celui que tu faisais dès que tu étais préoccupé par quelque chose. Mais tu continuais à me fixer dans les yeux. Comme si le lien qui nous reliait pouvait disparaître d'un moment à l'autre.

-C'est peut être la dernière fois qu'on se parle. C'est peut être la dernière fois que je...

Tu t'étais approché de moi et, soulevant tes lunettes, tu m'avais embrassée. Nos lèvres s'étaient rencontrées avec une infinie douceur et mes mains avaient instinctivement pris le chemin de tes cheveux en bataille. Puis, à regret, tu avais rompu ce lien.

-... la dernière fois que je t'embrasse. Je peux mourir ou bien...

Ta voix sonnait comme une torture à mon oreille. Je te détestais à ce moment. Je te détestais de me faire penser à ces choses horribles. Pourquoi avions-nous rejoint l'Ordre ? Envoyer des jeunes se faire tuer alors que les plus vieux restaient en sécurité dans leur petit confort, c'était n'importe quoi. Heureusement que certains restaient pour nous guider. Pour nous dire où aller.

Je ne t'avais pas laissé finir. Franchissant l'espace qui nous séparait, j'avais passé mes bras autour de ton cou et m'étais raccrochée à toi comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Tu ne pouvais pas partir, James. C'était tout simplement impossible.

-Je le pense... Bien sûr que je le pense ! La fin est proche, et c'est ça qui m'effraie.

Mon regard rempli de larmes fixait un point invisible sur le mur en face. Je m'étais tant de fois empêcher de pleurer. Tant de fois je m'étais fait violence pour rester forte. Et je sentais que tous ces efforts allaient s'évanouir.  
J'enfouis mon visage dans ton cou et laissa couler mes larmes. Sentant ma détresse, tu m'avais enveloppée de tes bras protecteurs. Serrés l'un à l'autre, je sentais battre ton cœur contre le mien.

-Mais oui, je veux t'épouser.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau. Celle qui fait déborder le vase comme le disait ma famille. Les larmes coulaient en abondance sur mes joues et venaient inonder ton T-Shirt.  
À ce moment là, tu avais souris. Une fraction de seconde. Je le sais. Même si je ne l'avais pas vu, je l'avais sentit. Puis ce sourire que j'aimais tant avait disparut. Tu avais pressé ta tête contre mon épaule et t'étais excusé. Tu m'avais demandé pardon pour avoir évoquer ta propre disparition. Puis, tu avais ajouté :

-Lily, s'il-te-plaît. Ne prends pas ça trop à cœur. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tout ira bien. Nous aurons une famille heureuse, avec des enfants adorables et respirant la joie de vivre. Et personne, tu entends ? personne ne nous enlèvera cela ! Je t'aime Lily. Et ma vie, je ne la vois qu'avec toi. Seul, je ne serais plus qu'un corps sans âme. Je ne serais plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Parce que c'est toi qui me fais vivre. C'est toi qui me donne la force d'avancer. »

-Harry ! Harry, mon chéri, viens !

Mon bébé ouvre difficilement les yeux. Mais il ne pleure pas. Il sent que quelque chose ne va pas. Alors il se redresse et s'agrippe au rebord de son lit. Son regard m'interroge. Qu'il y a-t-il, Maman ? semble-t-il me demander silencieusement.

Une larme s'échappe. Je m'étais promis. Ne pas pleurer. Sourire. Sourire pour mon fils, sourire pour James. Sourire pour accueillir la mort. Car je ne veux pas lui donner cette satisfaction. Il ne me verra pas mourir de façon si pitoyable.

Je me penche sur le lit à barreaux de mon bébé. Mon petit bébé. Mon Harry. Le deuxième homme de ma vie. Il ne comprend pas. Evidemment. Quel enfant comprendrait ? Je ne veux pas qu'il réalise. Je ne veux pas.  
Il me regarde avec ses grands yeux verts.  
_Il a tes yeux Lily_.  
Oui, mais il a tes cheveux, James. Et ton nez parfait. Il a le même regard fier que tu avais.  
Je le prends dans mes bras et le sers contre moi. Son visage se pose instinctivement sur ma poitrine. Depuis un an, je le prends ainsi dans mes bras. Un geste banal, normal et pourtant, il me semble si déplacé à cette heure-ci. Je devrais le cacher. Ne pas être égoïste et le détacher de moi.  
Mais c'est la dernière fois. C'est la dernière fois que je le fais, que je le prends dans mes bras.

Mes larmes coulent en abondance. À quoi bon ? Pourquoi se retenir ? Je viens de perdre une de mes deux raisons de vivre. Je viens de perdre ce qui m'a rendue forte. Je viens de perdre ce qui m'a permis de survivre à toutes les horreurs de la guerre.

Et maintenant, il faudrait que je perde l'autre ? C'est hors de question !

Je cours vers la fenêtre. Mais le bâtiment est encerclé. Ils sont tous là. Les Mangemorts. Ils attendent que leur Maître en finisse. Dans la foule, je vois Peter. Non, impossible. Pourquoi Peter aurait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi trahir un de ses meilleurs amis. Il ne peut pas avoir fait ça, c'est sûrement une erreur.  
Je soupire de désespoir et m'éloigne. La fuite n'est pas envisageable. Et je n'ai pas ma baguette. Et quand bien même, il nous retrouverait.

Je retourne vers le lit et m'agrippe à Harry comme si ma vie en dépendait. Ironie du sort n'est-ce pas ? Ma vie en dépendait vraiment. S'il n'était pas né, James et moi... nous n'en saurions pas là. Mais je ne veux pas que mon enfant pense qu'il est la cause de la mort de ses parents.  
Même si on me redonnait la possibilité de changer le passé, je n'échangerais ma vie pour rien au monde. Grâce à Harry, j'ai vécu les plus belles années de ma vie. Courtes, mais belles. C'est ce qui compte.

Je repose mon amour dans son lit et m'agenouille au sol. M'agrippant aux barreaux, je coince mon visage entre deux d'entre eux. Harry me regarde et pose ses petites menottes sur mon visage inondé de larmes. J'ai envie d'abandonner. De m'effondrer au sol et attendre patiemment qu'il vienne m'assassiner. Mais je n'en fais rien de tout ça. Je regarde Harry dans les yeux et lui souris faiblement.

-Tu sais Harry, ton papa était l'homme le plus courageux au monde. Il t'a toujours aimé très fort. Tu comprends, bébé ? Maman et Papa t'aiment très fort. Et ils t'aimeront toujours. Ne l'oublie pas, d'accord ? Je t'aimerai toujours.

Je marque une pause, ne pouvant plus continuer. Ma voix tremble et j'ai l'impression que mes genoux vont se dérober sous mon poids.  
Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer son petit corps étendu inerte dans son grand lit. Harry ne peut pas mourir. Pas lui. Il doit vivre. Ne serait-ce pour James. Ne serait-ce pour moi, ou pour l'amour que je lui porte. Harry doit vivre.

Pourquoi nous ?  
Pourquoi ?

Qu'a-t-on fait de mal ?  
Pourquoi mon mari est mort ? Pourquoi James est sûrement allongé sur le sol de la cuisine, le regard vide et le visage sans expression ?  
James...

James tu m'avais promis.  
_Tout ira bien_.  
Rien ne va bien, James. Tu étais l'amour de ma vie. Et maintenant, on va mourir tous les deux. Et je vais devoir affronter ça sans toi à mes côtés. Que pouvais-tu faire ? Face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, qu'est-ce que tu pouvais faire ? Notre vie de devait pas se terminer ainsi. C'est trop bête... Trop bête.

-Harry, tu vas voir, _Tout ira bien_. Maman est là. Je vais te protéger. Tout va bien se passer. Tu sais, Papa fais un long reposé en bas. Et bientôt, Maman va aller le rejoindre. Mais toi, tu ne vas pas venir avec nous, d'accord mon amour ? Tu vas rester là et te vas vivre. Tu vas vivre une longue et belle vie. Et dans mes rêves, je te regarderais grandir. Je t'aime, Harry... Je...

La porte de la petite chambre s'ouvre avec fracas. Non ! Pas encore !  
Je n'ai pas eu le temps !

Je me retourne vers Voldemort.

-Pas Harry...

Inutile. Futile. Vaine tentative.  
Si quelqu'un m'entend, laissez vivre mon bébé. Si petit, si innocent, il ne mérite pas de mourir ainsi !  
Le rayon vert me frappe.  
Ça y est.

Contrairement à ce qu'on peut penser, la mort n'est pas immédiate. On se sent tomber lourdement au sol. On peut voir les pieds de notre meurtrier faire quelques pas en avant. On peut sentir l'ultime larme glisser du coin de son œil pour tomber sur le parquet.

Je t'aime Harry.  
Et ne pleurs pas. S'il-te-plaît, ne pleurs pas. Tu ne vas pas mourir...  
Je vous en supplie dîtes moi qu'il va vivre !  
Dites-le moi... !

James...  
Attends moi. J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu. Pardonne-moi, aussi.  
Je t'ai toujours aimé. Et je t'aimerais à jamais.


End file.
